deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Durza/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kratos (by Seventh ARB) No battle written Winner: Kratos Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Witch King (by Greenberet69) At the bridge leading to Minas Morgul. Durza appears along with 4 Urgals who are there to claim Minas Morgul for Galbatorix. However at the gates of Minas Morgul 3 Orcs one on the ground with a Sword and Spear and 2 Archers are watching the bridge. Inside the Orc commander speaks to the Witch-King of Angmar to prepare the Orcs for the Battle of Minas Tirith. Durza signals his Urgals forward and they head to the gates of Minas Morgul, one of the Orc Archers spot the Urgal and orders the other orc to close the gates. The orc on the ground charges at the Urgals with his spear pointing forward. One of the Urgals charges forward and the Orc spears the Urgal in the head . Another Urgal charges in and breaks the Spear and stabs the Orc through the chest , The Orc archers close the gates of Minas Morgul and one of the Orc archers run off to warn the Witch-King while the other Orc archer takes aim with his Bow of Mordor and fires it at the Urgals, one of the Urgals is hit in the head with an arrow and falls down dead . The other urgals raise their shields and Durza starts walking towards the gate. The other Orc archer tells the Witch-King and the Orc commander that they are under attack the The Witch-King grabs his weaponary and heads to mount his Nazgul. At the gate meanwhile the orc archer continues to rain arrows on the Urgals and Durza sees this and says "Reisa" He lifts the spear of his dead Urgal and throws it at the Orc archer who is skewered in the stomach and falls to the bridge below . Durza then hears something above and sees the Witch-King on his Nazgul, the Witch-King does the screech of the Nazgul and while Durza does't fear it the Urgals start to run away in fear, The Witch-King then has the Nazgul take off and the Nazgul goes after the Urgals and picks them up and carries them high into the air and drops them to their death . Durza looks down to see the gate open and the Orc commander and archer charge at him, Durza says "Boetk istalrí" and sets the two orcs on fire . He then turns around and starts casting "Anori Draumr abr Sundablaka it ator Virliger!" A Dark cloud surrounds Durza and lifts up into the air. The Witch-King looks as a strange Bat like creature is formed fromthe Black Cloud and Durza mounting it. The Witch-King's Nazgul roars and flies towars Durza's Bat creature, Durza casts the spell "Garjzla" and casts a ball of light at the Witch-King, the Nazgul dodges the shot and the Witch-King draws his sword while Durza also draws his sword and as the two beasts fly past each other both warriors swords collide but don't hit the wielders. The Witch-King's Nazgul flies towards Durza's Bat creature and the Bat Creatur also turns around and flies to the Nazgul. The Witch-King notices Durza lift his hand and a Ball of Flame appears and Durza throws it at the Witch-King but the Nazgul dodges it and soon both the Nazgul and the Bat creature collide and start falling towards Minas Morgul below. Both creatures try to take advantage over one another but neither gain the edge and Durza sees the Witch-King and jumps at the Witch-King and as the Witch-King tries to stab Durza, Durza is able to slash The Witch-King's hand and makes the Witch-King drop his Broad sword. The Witch-King takes out his Morgul Blade and tries to stab Durza but Durza teleports back onto his Bat Creature right as the creature gains the hand and bites down hard on the Nazgul and bites down hard enough to kill the Nazgul and the Nazgul falls down to Minas Morgul below and crashes on the ground. Durza's Bat Creature descends below and disappears in a cloud of smoke as Durza safelty lands on the ground of Minas Morgul. However he sees among the dead body of the Nazgul the Witch-King rises unharmed with his Morgul Blade in one hand and his Mace/Flail in the other hand. The Witch-King raises his Morgul Blade and it starts to burn in flame and a strange sound is heard and Durza's blade explodes in his hand. The Witch-King starts walking towards Durza but Durza puts his hand up and a Flaming Sword appears in Durza's hand. The Witch-King swings his Mace and Durza dodges it as it comes down and tries to stab the Witch-King but the Witch-King blocks the strike with his Morgul Blade and swings his Mace/Flail and makes Durza fall on his back. The Witch-King then stabs Durza in the stomach but is confused when Durza just smiles and teleports away. The Witch-King looks up and sees Durza with his flaming sword in hand and charges at the Witch-King and takes a swing at the Witch-Kings stomach but the Witch-King jumps back and swings his Mace/Flail and is able to hit Durza in the face and as Durza lays on his back The Witch-King stabs Durza in the heart and Durza yells in pain as he starts turning into black dust and explodes into nothing . The Witch-King raises his Morgul Blade and yells in Victory. Winner:The Witch-King of Angmar Expert's Opinion While Durza had the better Magical abilities then the Witch-King once the battle got up close and personal The Witch-Kings better arsenal of weapons and his magical abilties helping up close won it for the Witch-King along with the important X-Factor of Combat Experience. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage